User talk:Googleybear
|} Maybe it's in your nature~ Google, dear, Zain here. Just a question, Ashley-bear... what is the real reason you won't give me the tutorial? *insert cliffhanger music thing here* ASDFGHJKL Has he decided about the thing yet or Did you tell him? Also, feel free to com to chat like you did yesterday. I was just busy helping my younger sister with something Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop Um, when I saw Rose (MySims SkyHeroes), I see this thing: I believe that's fanon pic of Rose, can you change to real image? --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 16:12, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Icecream is having a yearbook. Go to the blog post section and have him put your name if you want.Cmv2003 (talk) 20:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Sim Request Google, I have a sim request. I want my sim to have green hair and in the style of Ray's hair. I also want it to have tan skin and Jenny's eyes. I also want it to have Annie Radd's mouth, Sunglasses that have the same eye things as Amelia's, a skull face tatto and the outfit that Dentface's sim used to wear. Cmv2003 (talk) 23:17, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh. I almost forgot to make sure that he has that cell phone thingy in choose a voice. Thank you. Cmv2003 (talk) 23:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I actually meant sunglasses. Thanks.Cmv2003 (talk) 22:17, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Uh-Huh.Cmv2003 (talk) 22:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Another Dull-Like Day Google, You have helped me out a lot and I want you to have this. Cmv2003 (talk) 16:14, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Google, I am really sorry I keep getting into Qubit's situation. But, here you go. Cmv2003 (talk) 21:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Let me say this. I read most of the updates and they were good. I read all of the old guys profiles and they are just they know some things about this wiki that we don't.Cmv2003 (talk) 11:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) }} Congratulations }} }} Google, I have an Agents icon request. Can you make it like how Ray's was supposed to be? Oh and make sure that the box color is red. Thanks.--Cmv2003 (talk) 22:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh, That's too bad. Do you know anybody else who does agents icons? --Cmv2003 (talk) 21:03, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sim Request Thanks! }} }} Stop It! Stop undoing everything i do! Stop ITTTTTYYT? Giz- This is a strange sad little Wikia Conmunity.Dogs and Stew (talk) 23:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Dogs and Stew (talk) 02:42, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I apologized to BLT on this wiki and I am now sticking for now to working on my new show. Oh forgot my signature. Oh can I delete that blog now?Dogs and Stew (talk) 07:29, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey how come this comic of yours: Wait not the pineapple this: Was never the featured comic? The Calander is so outdated. Oh well good for you.Dogs and Stew (talk) 10:11, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Just voted for Barney. Keep up the good work on the Wiki, Ash! Great!Dogs and Stew (talk) 10:18, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Ash Ash Ash. I actually have a poll suggestion. It's on Skull's talk page though.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 14:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Google. That was the only MySims Kingdom poll that was not there.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 21:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Where can i get a list of smiles things Like this one: I got it from the most used templates. You can find the link to my show.on my page now. And I'm really sorry. I don't know if BLT got my message or not. I need a list of Smilleys. Yeah We better delet that blog. Um... So do you still do tags? Just wondering. I haven't been yet. Accidenty made a regular page instead of UserPage Fanon going to make a new one. Will You Delte it.s So Icecream just pulled a prank on a number of people Incluing Skull and me.Dogs and Stew (talk) 01:29, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Episodes 1&2 of my show are! Rember to Vote! Of and Tell others. Only have one vote.Dogs and Stew (talk) 06:27, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Just tell me, how do create those poll questions?--SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 11:50, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Are the photos essence based? Because, I heard that you use something to make the photos though.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 23:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Have you ever watched the different MySims Characters videos on YouTube? The user who posted them said they are essence based.--SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 11:40, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Boost MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 17:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok. But, I did suggest a poll on the poll talk page though and it's gonna be an upcoming poll.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 12:13, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Because, you might want to be aware just in case it does happen.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 15:04, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm will07498 and thanks for welcoming me to this wiki. So why don't you hold a Reunion party. You know gather up the inactive users you can find. Set some time. Actives should come too. Also if you want me to come set the time in the evening. Try geting the famous ones on the wiki like Blanky.Dogs and Stew (talk) 05:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Then why did they come in the first place? They might like to come back in the chat room one more time. This is a sad little conmunity. Just one more time. Dogs and Stew (talk) 20:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) On the chat yous said it was your idea. And why are you still on this wiki? Why am i on this wiki? And Why is Holhol on rhe chat? Dogs and Stew (talk) 21:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you are being hacked because on the Chat you said it was your idea and like it I think. I think you might be hacked or somone got yoir password. Watch it dude. Dogs and Stew (talk) 05:16, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I have but I cann't, P.s. i'm on my Nook.Dogs and Stew (talk) 21:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Look it up! It's the next best thing after a Kindle Fire. Ps. It is really a NOOK HD. Dogs and Stew (talk) 22:03, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!Dogs and Stew (talk) 22:15, June 28, 2014 (UTC) You ahould make Corey an Admin. Hey has made tons ofnedits and deserves it. Ps. Why am i saying this? Dogs and Stew (talk) 22:48, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Google, you may not know this, but Gizx is an admin on my Geekyest Geeks Wiki. He has made the most edits there by the moment and just wants to help. But since this is just a MySims Wiki, I don't know. Gizx could be a great admin by the way.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 14:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Um, I don't find MySims a kids video game to tell you the truth. Gocubs likes the series and he is an adult. But, whatever you say.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 00:10, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I know you don't do requests very often but you are the only person that I know who can make moods of other users sims. Can you please make the following moods of my sim? My sim happy and clapping. My sim confused with spinning eyes. My sim angry and stepping forward. My sim sad but not crying. Please respond whenever you have time.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 22:37, July 4, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't have good handwriting. I'm making another one though. When I'm done with designing the template, I'll message you. And I think you used Gemma's sim not mine.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 13:02, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok. You can take as long as you want though. I wasn't expecting it to be done soon anyway. I would have done it myself but I don't have MySims PC.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 13:08, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I know.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 13:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes Google. Do you know anybody else who does them?SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 13:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Somebody moved my message from Sumo's talk page to IONA's. Do you know who that person is? I didn't move it though.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 13:06, July 6, 2014 (UTC) High, all the time, so fly~ All I wanna do is make you dance with me~ No I haven't unfortunatly D: I actually just google imaged MSSH and saw this -> So with a little editing, I managed to extract him and recreate his hand and foot. I thought that's a pretty decent image compared to what else we had of him haha xp When I get back from my holiday though, I'm gonna go and experiment more to see if I can get the rawdump thingy to work and that Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I have Wi-Fi :D and thank you! It took me so long though :L I nearly had a breakdown at one point lol xp Potterfan1997 (talk) 12:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC) But I'm definitely gonna try experimenting with the emulator to see if I can get any more high quality pictures Potterfan1997 (talk) 13:29, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Messed is Stressed You ain't gotta be nervous nervous, Imma give you give you full service service~ }} Hey Google, this Ben. Thanks for the help, but Potter seems to be helping on Community Wikia. They said that I'm globally blocked, and that's why you can't unblock me and why I'm not on the block log thingy. But thanks anyway. Btw I think I was blocked when I was hacked... I did? Thanks for correcting me.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 22:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Google, it's LoD here. I tried messaging you on MSF but some Database Error occured or something. And that is funny, why block someone for two minutes?!?!?! And you don't need to excuse your language, he is a dick. And I think he's got a dick for a brain.... Lord of Darkness (talk) 10:13, August 12, 2014 (UTC) It turns out the message did send... LoD I find the situation amusing also...I can be a bit of a shit stirrer sometimes as well. It all started when I played The Sims 3 and found out I could kill me sim... LoD Yeah, that is fun. Currently, in one town I'm trying to cause a time paradox and in my other town I'm trying to get with Vita Alto, then lock them all in a room, let them starve and then I inherit the Alto Estate! LoD Doing it my way is more fun though xp LoD I find them here: http://serv3d.com/Electronic-Arts-MySims :) Mattrio (talk) 10:43, August 13, 2014 (UTC) We might as well be lovers on the sun~ I know, I'm actually really starting to shit myself about them. I was fine for most of summer since I'd completely forgotten about them but then the A-Level results were everywhere and I was like "oh shit, we have a week left" and that's flown by D; Hopefully we'll all be fine though! Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:36, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I know, I'm so so so worried right now. I'm sure it'll be fine but it's just the anticipation that's horrible. 15 hours and it'll all be over thank god! Best of luck btw!!! Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:56, August 20, 2014 (UTC) An hour, we don't get ours until 10? I'm really starting to worry to now :/ Hopefully we'll all be fine! And likewise with result sharing :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:29, August 21, 2014 (UTC) }} }} Hey Google, I saw the messages Cmv sent you about the Word Bubbles on The Renegade Wiki. I created one and it says "Template loop detected" so that's what's difficult about it. Lord of Darkness (talk) 07:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Google. Wikia Support didn't help at all Lord of Darkness (talk) 07:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Dear Googleybear. Thank you so much for writing on my profile, it has definetly put my mind at rest. I will take heed of your advice, and edit when I know about it. I must learn myself. Yours sincerely MrMooFace (talk) 11:06, August 28, 2014 (UTC)MrMooFace Hi. Did you add the numbers to my character battles thingummy yet? If not, FACE MRWAFFLEFACE'S WRATH!!! I'll do it, just wanted to be sure. MrMooFace (talk) 16:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC)MrMooFace Don't want none unless you got buns, hun~ Hey, I've been trying to fix the Essence (MSK) template so that the blue becomes orange but I can't work out how to do it. I was wondering if you'd possibly be able to help me please :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:39, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, long time no speak! How are you? Enjoying the Easter holidays - I am haha! Also, I don't suppose you could help me out a little. Since, we've got some of the mobile character pictures, I was planning on revamping the portal. I've been looking around for a template for each character's portal picture, but I can't find a decent one so I wondered if you'd be able to create one. I'm happy to put the characters into the template and that, but if you could create one of your really cool templates, that'd be much appreciated :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:31, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank yous! And generic Sims sounds good haha - I guess you could try and incorporate phones somehow since it's the portal for mobile? Idk, go crazy xD Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:43, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to be stronger~ Big Brother's back ;U; Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:56, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I know - it starts the day of my first exam! I was like, why would they do that to us? Apparently, they launched it earlier than other years which annoys me because it was perfect timing last year :L But I've decided to record them all and then like you say, binge out on it all afterwards :3 But it's going alright thanks, just there's so much to remember ahaha. At least it'll be all over in a few weeks though! How many exams do you have btw? Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:21, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I feel le stupids.}} Unholy Spawn of Tofu Omg, looking at the history on some of those pages that the anons trolled about a year or two ago.}} Wow, they really had a field day with Josh's page... }} }} )}} We're looking for love in all the wrong places~ I know, we should complain ;) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) }} Happy belated.}} So I'd like to add the "Countdown" script to the wiki's Common.js page so I can use the template (it's hella awesome ): http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Countdown Josh directed me to come to you as you know more about JavaScript.}} Alright, I have ''ABSOLUTELY ''no idea if I'm doing this "talk page/leave message" thing correctly, but I really want to ask an admin something. I have a bunch (and I'm still obtaining) MySims soundtracks, especially from Agents and Party for the Wii. Am I allowed to add them to MySims Wiki? And if so, do you have any suggestions on how I should? For example, I ripped some music from Create-A-Sim in MySims Agents: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0GMYqMo1S3WZFg5QTFVVDRvU3M/view?usp=sharing - How could I organize more of these into a page of some sort? Tiramisu6 (talk) 19:05, December 31, 2015 (UTC)tiramisu6 butt y }} I had nothing to do with that, I was joking.}} oooo my gawd I thought you were a totally different person ever since you changed your profile pic. Seriously, I only just now looked at your username.}} Check my recent blog post. You're featured. --Icecream18 (talk) 05:02, June 19, 2017 (UTC)